Villains and Rivals in 100 Words
by Macy Webber
Summary: Where I try to write 100, 100 word long drabbles all about the Rivals and Villains in the pokemon series.
1. 1: His

**This is a challenge of sorts. I am writing 100, 100 word long drabbles for the Rivals and Villains in the Pokemon series. Wish me luck!**

* * *

><p>1. His<p>

_Cyrus_

It was his. The great beast of darkness and shadow was his to control. But that blue haired girl ripped it away from him. A mere ten year old took down his powerful organization. She destroyed all of his hard work with one red and white pokeball. He hated her.

But, did he really?

He stood now, in the darkness and shadow he had wanted to control, hiding from capture. He kneeled down and stroked the soft petals of a blossoming flower that had grown up through the cracks in the pavement. Maybe he could give this world a shot.


	2. 2: Waiting

**Okay, just 98 more to go!**

* * *

><p>2. Waiting<p>

_N_

He paced impatiently back and forth on the marble flooring. Where was she? His castle had finally risen and soon his kingdom would follow. He couldn't wait to show her. He would explain, again, his reasoning for letting pokemon go. Then she'd believe him, he knew it. He was a king and a hero, his dragon proved that. All he had to do now was wait.

"How much longer do you think she will be, Ghetsis?" he asked shaking with excitement.

"Not much longer my King," he said bowing with a large simper plastered on his face.

"I can't wait!"


	3. 3: We Will

**I'm trying to get at least one out a day (Maybe two) so here is number 3. It's a first for this story- It's in first person and it's the first about a rival. **

* * *

><p>3. We Will<p>

_Silver_

Did you ever think twice about leaving me? Did you Dad? You'll never know this, but I did get strong. I learned something as well. You can't do anything without a friend. My pokemon and my rival taught me that. That is why you failed. You treated your team like dirt. They trusted you and put everything on the line for you. You let them down, you let me down.

I am not the weak one. You are. I will go on with my life, without you. I'll become even stronger. No, we'll get stronger.

Love You.


	4. 4: Fate

**This one goes with the one before it, sorta. 96 to go... **

* * *

><p>4. Fate<p>

_Giovanni_

This place was a self-imposed prison. He may not have been captured by the authorities, but he was serving his punishment. Each crushing defeat played over and over in his head. He felt the rough walls of the cave. He traced the marks of chalk with his finger.

How long had he been here again?

The radio crackled to life. His team was calling him again. Did he deserve to leave this cell?

A bright light from behind him interrupted his thoughts. He turned around and saw two kids. They looked around like they were lost.

Was this his chance?


	5. 5: Change

**Another rival... **

* * *

><p>5. Change<p>

_Barry_

"I'm sorry!" he shouted to the empty lake, his words echoed off the icy mountain side. "I couldn't stop her. I-I went too quickly, I didn't think things through," he looked down at his shoes and blinked rapidly. "I'm always in a rush and because of that," he choked on the words, "I lost and let you get captured."

He watched the starly fly overhead, the water ripple whenever a pokemon came to the surface. He watched all this in complete silence, contemplating everything that took place that afternoon. Maybe it was time for change.

Then he walked away, slowly.


	6. 6: Nobody

**Yeah, one every day. About that... **

* * *

><p>6. Nobody<p>

_Petrel_

Who am I? Well, I'm, uh, Giovanni head of Team Rocket! What? You don't believe me? Well then I'm, the Radio Tower Director. So you can see though my disguises. Then what use is it? I've never been my own person, I've always mimicked others. No one ever saw me.

There was once someone, but you don't want to hear the story of an old Rocket Executive do you? It's a boring story with an extraordinary girl who saw me as someone. But none of that matters. I've lost everything and I'm nobody again. Please leave me, whoever I am.


	7. 7: Shadows

**I know super late…**

7. Shadows

_Shadow Triad _

We are like shadows. We slip in and out of sight always wearing black. We never say I for we do everything together.

We owe our lives to one man, we are his shadow.

We do not care what his intentions are or if what he does is wrong or not. Like a shadow we move with him never questioning his actions. Except maybe once, we saw him separate the child from the world and tell him lies darker than the shadows we hide in. But shadows do not speak out against their master.

"This room means nothing to us."


	8. 8: What If?

8. What If?

_Blue Oak_

Sometimes I find myself wondering what could have been.

It seemed so easy back then, I flew through the other four like they were nothing and found myself at the top of the world.

Until, of course, the day that Red went down in history. He defeated me and went on to become the champion while I was left behind to be scolded by my grandfather like a child. He became known as the greatest trainer who ever lived. He is forever immortalized in history books and he became even more famous when he disappeared.

What if I had won?


End file.
